I miss you
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: It haunts me like a stalker stalking his next victim, or a bad dream that just wont go away. Every time I close my eyes I see it in the back of my mind. It’s on repeat and I can’t make it stop.


Disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own Hannah Montana ha yea right

**Playlist:**

_the day that never ends _by  
Metallica  
_that's just your life_ by  
Metallica  
_the memory remains _by  
Metallica

**I miss you  
**

* * *

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
you used to call me your angel  
said I was sent straight down from heaven_

It happened three years ago but I can remember it like it was today. I don't want to remember it but I just have to it haunts me like a stalker stalking his next victim, or a bad dream that just wont go away. Every time I close my eyes I see it in the back of my mind. It's on repeat and I can't make it stop.

It was the last day of our sophomore year of high school. Lilly, Oliver and I were excited to start our summer together as the finale bell rang signaling us that it was finally summer every student ran out the door.

Lilly, Oliver and I where the last kids to walk out of out class smiles plastered on our faces looking around at the empty halls once more before finally leavening the school. We weren't ready for it to happen it just did leavening me in an absolute frenzy.

_And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

When I went on my Europe tour Oliver was supposed to come but he just had to go to hid cousins for the summer in Canada. While he was with his cousin for those two months he got in to some trouble with the Law. Lilly and I found out his aunt and mother sent him to a juvenile center for the rest of the summer. But it wasn't Oliver's fault or so he said. He claimed it was his cousin Stevens fault he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and we believed him.

When we started to go out I was still really worried about what happened over that summer but I got over it. I just thought to my self that it was all in the past in a different country nothing was going to happen. I guess I should have non better then to assume.

But that day, the day that's on permanent replay for me was Oliver's or I should say Stevens fault. Oliver and Lilly where at the mall when there was a robbery at the store they where in. I always thought of it as just some fluke until I started talking to Steven.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow_

I sat down on the couch after coming back from some Hannah thing when I saw the news; I changed it but not before the reporter said there was a lock down in the mall. It hit my like a ton of bricks, Lilly and Oliver were at that mall. I listened to what she was saying carefully waiting to here if an waiting to here if anyone was hurt.

"_All I remember is that I was standing next to this brown haired boy and blonde girl when some one shouted for us to get on the floor, I immediately did so did that blonde but they guy didn't he step forward like he new the guys. Then the blonde stood up and there was a gun shot the blonde and brunette started to argue and then I blacked out from fear."_ A woman said to the reporter; I just wanted to believe that it was two different people not Oliver and Lilly.

_"I have just received word to who the blonde and brunette were, there names are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken they are one their way to Mercy hospital in critical condition." _The reporter said as soon as she did my dreams shattered I ran out the door tears coming out of my eyes. My vision soon became blurry but I had to get to the hospital. My breathing got heavier as I ran down the street. I wouldn't stop till I got to my destination.

_My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

I remember running through the hospital looking for their room. I ran I couldn't see through my tear stained face. I couldn't breathe I new they would not make it. I fell on the ground and started beating the ground with my fist; memories running through my mind of everything that happened since I met Oliver and Lilly.

"Are you okay miss do you need a doctor?" some lady said to me as she helped me up, I wiggled away and started to run down the hallway looking for their room when I finally reached their room and I saw them hocked up to all of these machines.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
and now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see_

I almost died; I ran over to Oliver he whispered something to me. It was faint but I heard it. "_I love you Miles"_. I looked over at Lilly She was unconscious. So helpless she reminded me of a new born baby, like all she need was her mother's warm arms and she would be fine.

The room started to get smaller as I stood in between my two best friends. Tears just pouring down my face staring at them reminded me of a movie were everyone would make it. But I new it would take a miracle for them to both Survive.

I never really noticed. Ms Oken and Mr. & Mrs. Truscott walk in to the room then leave. I just stood there not moving silence soon took over the only sound was the machines. I looked over to Oliver his hand moved; I reached out for it and he held my hand. "_I love you _Oliver_," I Whispered_.

_Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
it's true the time is flyin' by too fast._

I didn't even notice the doctors coming in and out of the room. I was to focus on Lilly and Oliver. My best friends were dying but there to young to die. My mind screamed at me every time I thought that. All of these flash backs came to my mind. Telling Oliver I was Hannah Montana, Lilly's glasses,Oliver hand cuffing me and Lilly together, Lukisseverygirlintheschool.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow _

I stayed there all night. I couldn't leave it didn't fell right. There were all these memories floating through my head and the words I kept saying out loud.

"Lilly Oliver don't die your to young to die." And I meant every word of that. Jackson tried to make me leave but I didn't let him. I walked over to Lilly. I heard her whisper something. It made me laugh. "_Betty burgs address_." I heard her faint voice say "_I'm sorry, Miles._" I stood there for a seconded and I cried. "Lilly, it's not your fault just don't die." I replied.

_My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
_

It was the longest night of my Life. I couldn't stop crying it was five in the morning when I looked at my watch last. I really lost track of time. Oliver and Lilly where still holding on, And I thought that it was going to be fine at points. I didn't know why the Oken's and Truscott's's left. There kids where dieing and they left. I was never going to let them live it down if Lilly and Oliver survived.

_  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

I kissed Oliver for the last time, and I mean the last time. It felt like forever that kiss lasted for, but it was shortly after nine in the morning when it happened Oliver died my Best friend and my boyfriend died.

Lilly was still holding on but Oliver was gone. For the next hour I sat on his bed crying on him. why didn't the doctors take him away as soon as he died I thought to my self over and over.

"First my mom now Oliver why the fuck are you doing this to me!?" I screamed to the sky I heard a voice and I turned around and saw Lilly sitting up. She was fine. She looked at me then around the room.

"Why isn't Oliver moving, Where am I Miley!?" Lily yelled I didn't answer her all I did cry louder. Finally the doctors came in.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
and even though it's different now_

It was about a month after the incident when we had Oliver funeral. First time Lilly and I saw each other or the day light. We saw each other and we hugged, it was a really nice ceremony but I couldn't image Oliver's face in that coffin. I made a speech and so did Lilly. But when it came time to bury Oliver me and Lilly lost it. I got heeled back by Jackson when I tried to run towards the coffin. "Oliver!" I cried. I didn't smile for a long time. And I was not going to do it now.

_  
You're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Now its three years to the day that Oliver died. And I did get the full story on what happened when they were in the mall. Oliver protected Lilly, and I thank him for that because of him I still have some one I love. She is thee only person I talk to besides my family the Oken's and Truscott's.

We are both forced to remember what happened we don't want to but we just have to it haunts us like a stalker stalking his next victim, or a bad dream that just wont go away. Every time we close our eyes we see it in the back of my mind. It's on repeat and I can't make it stop.

Lilly and I are at Oliver's grave right now. We laid a rose on top of the grave stone. Then I heard a faint whisper. "Miles, Lilly, don't worry I love you both and it's time to move on." It sounded like Oliver I turned to Lilly and asked her if she heard that and she did. We hugged each other when we pulled apart. And I smiled the first real smile in three years. I smiled but those smiles to the world but to me where fake. And Lilly knew it because it was the same way for her. When we where walking away I turned back towards Oliver's grave, "I love you Oliver Oscar Oken," I whispered and wiped a tear way from my eye

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

* * *

_keay i re wrote it , i am doing it will alll my stories so yha :P_

_**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**_

_**Flames are totally welcome**_

_**Now click the pretty purple button in the left hand corrner right now **_

_**-Angela **_


End file.
